Viernes de Descontrol
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: -¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar? -Tú no vas a decirme lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer, Uchiha. "Debía admitir que le desagradaba mucho la sensación de celos que le causaba imaginarse a Haruno con otros hombres, haciendo lo que fuera que hiciera, y bebiendo hasta caer rendida." -Me esperan muchas más citas allá afuera, y tu no eres nadie para frenarme.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama, es completamente de mí propiedad.

**Sumary: **-¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar? -Tú no vas a decirme lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer, Uchiha. "Debía admitir que le desagradaba mucho la sensación de celos que le causaba imaginarse a Haruno con otros hombres, haciendo lo que fuera que hiciera, y bebiendo hasta caer rendida." -Me esperan muchas más citas allá afuera, y tu no eres nadie para frenarme.

* * *

**Viernes de descontrol.**

Como ya era costumbre de los viernes, se encontraba comiendo ramen en Ichiraku, con su mejor amigo. Era costumbre, por que los viernes no había quien cocinara. No era algo que le agradara mucho, pues recordar los acontecimientos que se repetían semana tras semana. Específicamente todos los viernes, no era muy grato.

De un momento a otro, atacaron su mente recuerdos de hacía ya unos cinco meses. Exactamente cuando todo dio comienzo, para él.

-Flashback-

_Ya había regresado a Konoha, hacía unas horas aproximadamente. Hebi se había dividido, y ahora tenía la libertad de recorrer la aldea, sin ser llamado desertor, traidor, ni mucho menos un renegado. Como única traba, la Hokage lo había puesto por tiempo indeterminado a prueba. Debía lograr la convivencia con cierto grupo de personas. Estuvo a punto de quejarse… cuando Tsunade sonrío altanera pronunciando un seco "adelante". Dos personas entraron a la oficina en ese mismo momento._

_-Ellos serán… tus nuevos compañeros de piso, Uchiha. No hace falta que te los presente… ¿O sí? –Allí estaba aquel rubio hiperactivo, sonriendo como era tan común en él. Y junto a este, con expresión hastiada, se encontraba una pelirrosa. Quien evitaba hacer cualquier contacto visual con el individuo recién llegado a la aldea._

_-Que gusto saber que al final… si haz regresado, Teme. –Había pronunciado esas palabras con un notable nudo en la garganta, la emoción era palpable en su rostro y en su voz. Mientras que la otra mujer de la habitación, se mantenía callada, sin hacer tan siquiera una mueca._

_Frente a ellos se encontraba ahora sí, la casa que debían de compartir. Era amplia y espaciosa. El único defecto era que poseía una sola y gigantesca habitación, con tres camas._

_La convivencia era amena y tranquila. La Haruno se iba al hospital aún de madrugada, por lo que al levantarse todas las mañanas el desayuno estaba listo. Entrenaba con Naruto y comían las sobras de la noche anterior. La kunoichi de la casa regresaba entrada la noche y se disponía a cocinar la cena. Sus conversaciones grupales constaban principalmente en como había sido el día de cada uno. El Uzumaki era el que más hablaba de los tres, y se podría decir que el segundo lugar estaba empatado por los dos restantes, que hablaban solo lo justo y necesario. Era extraño para él ver a Sakura tan seria y tan callada, cuando se había acostumbrado notablemente a aquella niña simpática y sonriente de antaño. Su compañero le restaba importancia, diciendo que seguro tenía problemas con algún paciente, o muy estresada por tanto trabajo._

_Habían pasado exactamente tres días desde su llegada y nada había cambiado desde entonces, la monotonía y la rutina cotidiana se repetía día tras día. El desayuno, el entrenamiento, las sobras, más entrenamiento, la cena, las escasas charlas y la hora de dormir llegaba como siempre._

_Era la mañana de un viernes caluroso, levantarse como siempre y bajar a la cocina. Esta mañana había algo diferente. Junto a su desayuno había una pequeña nota de Sakura. "Volveré tarde. No me esperen a cenar." Atribuyéndolo al trabajo, siguieron con su aburrida rutina de semana. Hasta que llego la noche._

_-¿Quieres ir a comer Ramen Teme? –Sentados en el sillón de la casa, sin saber exactamente que hacer._

_-Hn. –Cualquier cosa era mejor que mal aventurarse en la cocina._

_La cena había sido tranquila, prácticamente sin charla, pasar todo el día juntos podría estar afectándolos de sobremanera. Sin contar que se notaba aún más la falta de Haruno en el equipo._

_En el camino de vuelta, un tema salio a conversación._

_-¿Qué crees que haya retenido a Sakura-chan para no venir hoy? –La voz de Naruto había cortado el intenso silencio que se había formado._

_-Hn. No lo sé. –Debía admitir que extrañaba su presencia, por muy loco que sonara se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca. A sentir el fuerte aroma a cerezos que desprendía su cuerpo. A escuchar su risa, muy de vez en cuando. A ver sus ojos al llegar a la casa. Dentro de sí, se albergaba la posibilidad de llegar, y que allí estuviera como todos los días._

_El destino no estaba a su favor esa noche y no le concedería aquel deseo. La casa estaba tan desolada como la habían dejado hacía dos horas. El rubio se había retirado a dormir luego de media hora de haber llegado. Pero él no podía pegar un solo ojo mientras su mente maquinaba en las millones de posibilidades en las que su compañera se podría encontrar. Las misiones estaban descartadas, ya que la Hokage contribuía que cuidar de él era de por sí, una misión bastante importante. Como si pensará en volver a escapar. Miro el reloj en el buró, las tres menos diez. Miro hacia el otro lado, donde se suponía estaba la cama de la Kunoichi. Y allí estaba tal y como hacía cuatro horas. Completamente vacía. La desesperación había comenzado a embargarlo lentamente._

_Se había levantado a tomar agua y a comer algo. Su estomago le reclamaba toda la energía que su cerebro había estado gastando pensando en la Haruno. Hasta que por fin sintió la presencia de la misma en la puerta. Escucho risas, y la voz de un hombre. Otro hombre. Su entrecejo fruncido denotaba la molestia que le había causado aquello. La despedida se estaba haciendo larga, se estaba hastiando de tanta espera. Saldría a patearle el trasero a aquel idiota que entretenía tanto a su compañera de piso. Porque solo eran eso, compañeros de piso. Compañeros de equipo._

_La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una pelirrosa con aires divertidos. Gracias al cielo, había entrado sola. Sasuke la escudriñaba desde las penumbras de la cocina. La veía a la perfección gracias a las luces de la calle que entraban por la ventana. Vestía una pollera corta y ajustada, una camisa algo entreabierta, tacones altos. Y obviamente, olía a alcohol._

_-¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar? –No sabía de donde había salido eso. Suponía que por culpa de la falta de sueño, ya hablaba sin pensar._

_-¿Ah? –La mujer aún no había reparado en su presencia pero pareció reconocer su voz, por lo que sonrió con arrogancia. -¿Y tu pretendes decirme a que hora debo llegar a mi casa? –Se rió mientras se quitaba los zapatos._

_-Hn. –Touché. Nunca lo admitiría, de eso estaba seguro. –Pues no me parece bien que salgas y llegues a altas horas de la noche. –Cruzado de brazos había salido de la oscuridad y se apoyaba en la pared detrás de él, sin apartar la mirada de la pelirrosa._

_-Tú no vas a decirme lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer, Uchiha. -Se había acercado hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él, fruncía el ceño y mantenía sus manos en la cadera, de manera altanera._

_Sus miradas chocaron, mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban. La chica bufó y se dirigió a las escaleras subiendo dificultosamente. Escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse. Se reclamaría una y otra vez lo idiota que había sido. Debía haber actuado en ese mismo instante en que ella se había acercado. Era algo inquietante el saber que no había podido reaccionar en ese entonces. Desde que llegó, la forma seca y cortante con la que siempre lo trataba lo había atrapado más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar la manera de destruir esa barrera que había creado para alejarse de él._

-End Flaskback-

Habían pasado exactamente seis meses desde aquel viernes. La Hokage ya había levantado su prueba, pero los tres se habían acostumbrado a la convivencia, por lo que pidieron continuar así. Naruto había sido el más entusiasmado ante aquella proposición, mientras que Sakura, serena como siempre no había adjuntado ningún comentario extra.

Nuevamente regresaban a casa del Ichiraku, como cada viernes desde hace seis meses. Charlaban un poco más sobre que harían al día siguiente y se largaban a dormir. Como todas las madrugadas, se despertaba la espera de sentir la presencia de su compañera en la puerta y no conseguía volver a dormir hasta que no la escuchaba entrar en el dormitorio para irse directo a dormir. Debía admitir que le desagradaba mucho la sensación de celos que le causaba imaginarse a Haruno con otros hombres, haciendo lo que fuera que hiciera, y bebiendo hasta caer rendida. Pensar que cualquiera de esos idiotas podría intentar aprovecharse de ella en aquellas circunstancias. Y se relajaba cuando la oía entrar sola a la casa.

Eran las tres de la mañana y sospechosamente, la pelirrosa aún no llegaba. Había bajado al living y caminaba de un lado para otro como león enjaulado. Se sentaba, aún que no durará más de un minuto en aquella posición y volviera a recorrer la habitación de aquí para allá. Los minutos fueron pasando y no había rastro de Sakura. Hasta que por fin sintió su presencia, un tanto alejada de la casa. No venía acompañada y al entrar a la casa su imagen se veía aún más desarreglada que de costumbre. Sus cabellos salvajemente despeinados, su camisa mal abrochada, y los tacos en la mano.

-¿Vas a intentar sermonearme otra vez? –Pregunto en voz alta antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Esta vez había reparado en su presencia.

- Hn. –Pensaba continuar hablando cuando ella nuevamente tomo el mando de la conversación.

-Creí que ya te lo había dejado claro. No puedes decir que puedo y que no puedo hacer. Yo soy dueña de mi vida, y como tal… -De un rápido movimiento la había acorralado contra la pared y mantenía sus manos en un fuerte agarre sobre su cabeza. La escudriño con la mirada, ella tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, pero podría atribuirlo a la cantidad de alcohol que tenía su cuerpo en aquel momento. El sonido de su voz se había cortado en el momento exacto en que su espalda choco contra la pared, dejando incompleta la frase.

-Continúa… -La incitó a termina.

-Y como tal, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. –Termino ella bastante altanera. Había llegado la hora de que algunas cosas fueran aclaradas.

-¿Y qué es eso que tanto haces? Por que dudo que te quedes en el hospital trabajando duro. -Sonrío con arrogancia mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. La había sorprendido con aquello. Se notaba en su rostro la incredulidad.

-¿Y por qué te interesa tanto saber? Pues si tantas ganas tienes de enterarte… Salgo a divertirme por ahí. –Sentenció sin despegar la mirada de la suya.

-Hn. Ya no más. –Si antes su rostro denotaba sorpresa, realmente no había palabras para describir la expresión de su rostro en ese entonces.

-¿Y realmente crees que vas a detenerme? –Alzaba una ceja con expresión divertida. Había salido de su obstrucción mental y había podido responder con rapidez. –Me esperan muchas más citas allá afuera, y tu no eres nadie para frenarme. –Se reía.

-Hn. –Frunció el seño. ¿Acaso lo estaba retando?

-Si sigues repitiendo ese tonto monosílabo vas a gastarlo. –La sonrisa se había esfumado, y el rostro serio de todos los días había vuelto.

-¿Qué te retrasó? –Nuevamente la sorpresa atacaba el rostro de la pelirrosa. Poco fue lo que duró, hasta que una sonrisa burlona se asomó.

-Tuve un pequeño contratiempo… Un detalle menor. –Dirigió su mirada hacia la escalera a la izquierda. Dejando a la vista una –no muy pequeña- manchita roja en su cuello. Su sangre hirvió.

-No lo repetiré dos veces Sakura. –Le costaba hablar, mientras batallaba internamente para no salir a buscar al bastardo que había osado aprovecharse de ella. –No volverás a hacer tus viernes de descontrol, nunca más. –Su entrecejo estaba muy fruncido, no le apartaba los ojos de encima.

-¿O qué harás Sasuke? –Susurró ella mientras acortaba un poco la distancia entre ellos. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y mentalizarse que aún estaba su otro compañero en el piso de arriba. Si no hubiera sido por Naruto, estaría arriba, en su cama en compañía de cierta pelirrosa, no precisamente durmiendo.

Esta vez fue él quien sonrió altanero, soltando el agarre de sus manos terminó con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, fundiendo sus labios en un casto beso. Ahora era su turno de sorprenderse notablemente, al no ser correspondido en aquella muestra de afecto. Se separó lentamente y la miró a los ojos. En ellos vio confusión, dolor y frustración. Y es que con aquel simple detalle, había logrado tirar abajo aquella muralla con recubrimientos dobles que tanto le había costado construir.

-No me volveré a marchar… -Susurró ahora él, mientras escondía su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y depositaba un pequeño beso. Inspiraba su perfume cuando un par de manos en su pecho lo separaron. Ella estaba cabizbaja, él no sabía como reaccionar ante aquello. Oyó una risa ahogada, que rayaba lo sarcástico.

-Eres un idiota. –Dijo lo suficientemente alto mientras alzaba la mirada y la fijaba en sus azabachados orbes. –Eres el idiota más grande que conozco.

-Hn. –Mantenía su semblante serio, mientras esperaba a que ella, la mujer que en algún futuro se convertiría en SU mujer, continuara hablando.

-… -La vio sonreír levemente como en antaño y algo dentro de él se removió. –_Pero eres mi idiota. _–Y finalmente, después de seis meses de desesperante necesidad, probó -como es debido- esos labios rosados que lo llevarían a la locura.

* * *

**Bueno, otro one-shot que salió a ultimo momento. Esperemos que sigan saliendo más así, e igual de buenos. El fin de semana me pondré a reconstruir mis primeras historias, para hacerlas más... presentables.**

**¿Algún review? Besos, se cuidan.**

**Shanami Haruno.**


End file.
